CORAZONES CONFUNDIDOS…
by sailor tierra
Summary: el destino puede jugarnos malas pasadas... pero a veces solo acaomoda las cosa para que las almas gemelas puedan estar juntas... los padres de los F4 deberan sufrir paraa que algun dia sus hijos esten con su alma gemela.. (este on-shot es un previo a almas gemelas espero que les guste)


LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN YO SOLO JUEGUE UN POCO CON LA HISTORIA ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO.

ESTA HISTORIA ES ANTES DE ALMAS GEMELAS, Y ESTA BASADA EN LA HISTORIA DE LOS PAPAS DE LOS PROTAGONISTAS… ESPERO LES GUSTE…

CORAZONES CONFUNDIDOS…

"Nunca dejas de querer la persona con la que realmente has estado enamorada. Solo puedes aprender a vivir sin ella…"

**Goo Dae Hyun** es el hijo de una de las familias más influyentes de corea… sin embargo su destino está siendo trazado por su familia…

Explícame de nuevo- dijo **Geum Ir Bing **mientras acomodaba el teléfono de lado izquierdo, sin dejar de revisar unos contratos- te casaras con **Kang Hee Soo**?... pero si tú a la que quieres es a **Na Cho Hee** no es así?- le pregunto confundido a su amigo.

Tu no comprendes Ir Bing- dijo Dae Hyun a su amigo del otro lado de la línea mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello rizado- si no me caso con Kang Hee Soo perderemos la compañía… su familia es uno de nuestros inversionistas más importantes…

Aun así no puedes sacrificar tu felicidad- dijo preocupado Ir Bing quien había dejado de lado sus documentos

Dichoso tú que puedes escoger a tu esposa amigo- dijo tristeza Dae Hyun – tienes suerte de que tus padres hayan decidido mudarse a Europa.

Aun si esperan que me case con una buena mujer coreana- sonrió Ir Bing mientras se veía en el reflejo de la ventada de su despacho

Espero que algún día la encuentres…- sonrió amargamente el joven Goo.- bueno te dejo debo ir a ver cómo va los preparativos de la boda de Min Ki.

Bueno dejare que me cambies por tus amigos los F4 de todos modos ya me estoy a acostumbrado a eso- dijo Ir Bing fingiendo tristeza.

Jajajaja tú también- rio Dae Hyun – por qué F4? Aun no lo comprendo...

Según mis padres es de cuatro familias poderosas- dijo Ir Bing encogiendo los hombros- además uno los iniciadores de eso fue tu padre mi amigo… -sonrió -pero ustedes aún pueden darle otro significado…

Bueno ya fue mucha platica te dejo para sigas con tus asuntos espero que vengas a la boda- dijo esperanzado a que su amigo pudiera venir.

Are lo que pueda no puedo asegurarte nada pero – dijo pensativo viendo todo el trabajo que tenía pendiente- tratare de estar ahí para conocer a tus dulces tormentos

Está bien te veré aquí- dijo sonriendo y colgó...

Joven amo- le llamo un joven maso menos de su edad **Jung Sang Rok **era el nuevo secretario de la familia heredo el puesto después de que su padre falleciera hace unos meses-

Sang Rok cuando mis padres no estén olvida los formalismos- sonrió el joven Goo mirando al joven que tenía delante de el

Lo siento Dae Hyun – sonrió apenado- la costumbre está todo listo para la despedida de soltero del joven Yoon.

Perfecto será un día que jamás olvidara….

Min Ki puedes quedarte quieto un momento- dijo molesta **Na Gong Jo **quien seguía arreglando** e**l traje de boda de su amigo y su amor secreto.

Aun no terminan?- entro sonriente **Cho Hee**, a pesar de ser hermanas el carácter de Cho Hee era más dulce que el de su hermana

Min ki que no para de moverse- dijo molesta Gong Jo mientras hacia los últimos ajustes al traje

Yo no tengo la culpa- se defendió el chico- Gong me pica con los alfileres y me hace cosquillas- dijo enseñándole la lengua a su amiga como niño pequeño.

Cho Hee rio divertida parecían niños pequeños últimamente la relación de esos dos era así desde que él había conocido en la universidad a **Jang Hae Won **la relación que tenía con su hermana había cambiado… por un lado estaba feliz que su amigo se fuera a casar con una buena mujer y por el otro sufría al ver a su hermana triste la mayor parte del tiempo…

Listo termine – dijo sonriente Gong Jo- esa es una de mis mejores prendas

Algún día serás la diseñadora más importante del país- de sonríen Min Ki… sin saber que con solo una sonrisa el movía el mundo de la joven.

Yo también lo creo hermana- sonrió la Cho Hee mientras observaba como su hermana se sonrojaba.

Por cierto – dijo Gong Jo mirando a su hermana- cuando llega el vuelo de **Lee Jae Hwa**?

Llega mañana con su hermanastro y su sobrino- susurro Cho Hee mientras ayudaba a Min KI a quitarse el traje

Jae Hwa viene que alegría hace mucho que no la veo- sonrió Min KI- creo mi boda estará juntándolos a todos…

Aun no comprendo por qué estoy aquí si no soy el padrino se quejó de nuevo el joven pintor mientras sus dos amigos se probaban trajes.

Deja de quejarte Dong Sun- dijo serio el joven artesano mientras sonreía aúna joven que pasaba cerca que lo miraba.

Compórtate **So Hyun Sub **– dijo**Song Kwan Chal **mientras le golpeaba en la cabeza a su amigo.

Jajajaja eso te pasa por ser casanova- rio **Chu Dong Sun** mientras observaba a su amigo sobarse la cabeza…

Por cierto Jae Hwa vendrá a la boda con su primo **Qi Shen **– dijo Kwan Chal mirando a Hyun Sub – eso es bueno no?

Claro tanto como que **Park Mi Hi** también viene con su prometido- susurro muy bajito Hyun Sub sabiendo lo que le afectaba a su amigo.- y** Kim** **Sae Jin** también viene – sonrió esperando que su amigo dijera algo.

Park Mi Hi era una mujer hermosa que había logrado capturar el corazón de joven Song… pero Sae Jin ella era cautivadora y ella con paciencia estaba logrando entrar en el corazón del joven…

Mientras tanto en Taiwán…

Jae Hwa ya está lista- dijo **Hai Ming Kun** mientras él y su amigo esperaban a que la joven bajara con sus maletas.

Ya sabes cómo son las mujeres-sonrió Shen mientras veía a su dormir plácidamente en sus brazos…

Listo- dijo Jae Hwa bajando las escaleras con su maleta – Shen estará bien que lo lleves contigo?- pregunto preocupada al ver al pequeño de un año en brazos del joven.

Si no podría dejarlo solo- dijo mirando a su hijo con ternura- además solo me tienen a mí para protegerlo…

Mientras en Estados Unidos…

Mi HI!- grito su amiga por segunda vez- si no te das prisa perderemos el vuelo

Sae Jin- dijo la joven bajando tranquilamente las escaleras- **Ha Sung Soo** nos llevara en su avión…- sonrió la chica mirando a su amiga ambas habían viajado a América para estudiar su carrera de publicidad ahí habían conocido a l joven heredero Ha quien con su trato poco a poco había enamorado a la joven Park.

Aun así no es de buena educación dejar alguien esperando- sonrió la joven mientras abría la puerta del departamento que ambas compartían...

Todo estaba ya listo la boda del hijo del presidente de corea era un gran evento los mejores amigos del joven Yoon se estaban reuniendo por el sin embargo este reencuentro traería cosas buenas y malas… cosas que cambiarían el destino de cada uno de ellos….

"La peor forma de echar a alguien de menos es estar sentado a su lado y saber que nunca será tuyo."

Que corazones tan mas confundidos… como esto les había hecho el destino ninguno de los presentes entendía...

Goo Dae Hyun miraba de reojo a Na Cho Hee la cual no dejaba de mirar a su hermana … a su lado Kang Hee Soo sonreía feliz pues taba enamorada desde hace mucho del hombre que pronto se convertiría en su esposo..

Yoon Min Ki sonríe feliz no podía negarlo Jang Hae Won era la mujer de su vida él no tenía ojos para nadie más… él no tenía ni idea que su mejor amiga Na Gong Jo sufría por su decisión…

So Hyun Sub había ido a acompañado de **Gook Eun Kyung** solo para darle celos a Lee Jae Hwa... quien no podía evitar sentir como su corazón se rompía al ver a su amado al lado de otra…

Song Kwan Chal estaba sentado con Kim Sae Jin debatiéndose entre no mirar a Park Min Hi, quien suspiraba y miraba a su novio Ha Sung Soo

Na Gong Jo no dejaba de sollozar porque su amor estaba ahora feliz mente caso con otra… mientras que Geum Ir Bing y Qi Shen la observaban con detenimiento… preguntándose como una joven como ella estaba sola en boda…

Chu Dong Sun miraba de vez en cuanto a Na Cho Hee… él podía ver como el mida de la joven era de preocupación y de alegría lo cual le hacía preguntarse qué era lo que pasaba.

Lee Jae Hwa sabía que no debía sentir que su corazón se rompía pues a su lado Hai Ming Kun sonreía él era un buen hombre que merecía que ella lo amara y eso aria ahora podía dejar ir a su amor…

"¿Debo sonreír porque somos amigos?

¿O llorar porque nunca seremos más que amigos?"

Dae Hyun – dijo sonriente Cho Hee mientras se acercaba a su amigo…

Cho Hee…- Dae Hyun miro a su prometida y luego a su amiga- mira te presento a mi futura esposa – dijo con una sonrisa fingida en el rostro

Hee Soo… ella es…- como decirle a tu prometida que delante de ella está tu primer amor- mi mejor amiga Na Cho Hee…

Un gusto- sonrió con sinceridad Hee Soo mientras observaba a la joven.

El gusto es mío- dijo sorprendida por lo que su amigo le acaba de decir- mal amigo porque no me lo habías dicho antes- en ese momento Cho Hee sintió que algo dentro de ella se había roto y quizás nunca volvería arreglarse… era así como se sentía su hermana?.- cuando es la boda?- porque pregunto eso no lo sabía simplemente era una necesidad…

En tres meses- contesto Hee Soo mirando con atención como las facciones de su prometido y de la amiga de él cambiaban… acaso ellos eran más que amigos?

Me alegro por ambos hacen una bella pareja- contesto Cho Hee con una sonrisa sincera… miro un largo ratio a Hee Soo era muy bonita… y tenía algo que ella no dinero… el dinero que movía el mundo de su amigo a pesar de ella per tener a una familia rica no era millonaria como su amigo y quizás por eso él era ahora más inalcanzable…- bueno fue un gusto saludarles ira a ver a mi hermana…

Dae Hyun no sabía por qué se había quedado callado… quería decirle tantas cosas a Cho Hee y no podía…el destino era muy cruel con el…

"¿Qué puedes hacer si la persona que te hace llorar tanto es la única capaz de consolarte?"

Yoon Min Ki estaba tan feliz y quería compartir eso con su mejor amiga de toda la vida… Na Gong Jo. Pero no podía encontrarla por ningún sitio donde podría estar...

Cuando al fin la encontró ella estaba sentada en la fuente que daba la bienvenida a los invitados a su casa… solo que había algo raro en ella estaba llorando…

Gong Jo estas bien?- se acercó y le abrazo sintiendo como la joven al sentir su abrazo lloro hasta quedarse sin lágrimas… el simplemente le consoló…no sabía que había pasado s alguien le había hecho algo a su amiga lo pagaría caro nadie se metía con las personas que el mas quería…

Lo siento- susurro Gong Jo tratante de contener el llanto- no sé qué me paso… perdón- dijo levantando el rostro por primera vez…y encontrarse con la mirada confundido de su amigo.

Quien fue?- pregunto molesto Min Ki- dime y ahora mismo are que pague por hacerte llorar…

No fue nadie- dijo ella asustada… si tan solo el supiera que el causante de su dolor… de su llanto era el que aria… eso era un secreto que ella y su hermana se llevarían- solo que me siento tan feliz por ti… que no puedo dejar de llorar de felicidad...- dijo mintiéndole…

Estas segura?- pregunto él sabía que mentía lo que no sabía era el por qué… porque su mejor amiga no le decía la verdad… porque le mentía…

Gong Jo… hasta que al fin te encuentro- sonrió Cho Hee al ver a su hermana- papa quiere, que conozcas a alguien tomo de la mano a su hermana alejándole de su amigo- lo siento Min Ki después de la regreso…

Vio como ambas hermanas se alejaban de el… dejándole confundido…

"Dicen que el tiempo cura todo.

Pero desde que me enamoré de ti,

El tiempo se congeló."

Necesito hablar contigo- dijo Hyun Sub tomando del brazo a Jae Hwa de sus amigas quienes estaban preocupadas por Gong Jo

Me lastimas Hyun Sub- dijo la joven tratando de soltarse.

Hasta cuando estarás con ese tipo- le pregunto completamente molesto… Hyun Sub era un hombre por lo general tranquilo pero esta vez los celos estaban haciendo estragos en el…

Jae Hwa bajo la mirada- no voy a dejarlo- susurro con lágrimas en los ojos.

Aquí te refieres?- pregunto con temor sabia la respuesta la conocía, algo dentro de él se lo decía desde que la vio llegar con aquel hombre...

Estoy comprometida con el- le dijo sin mirarle… mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas

Lo amas?- le pregunto quería la respuesta… la respuesta que su corazón anhelaba

Lo quiero…- dijo ella mirándolo por primera vez- pero sé que llegare amarle.

Jae Hwa no me puedes hacer eso- dijo con desesperación Hyun Sub- yo te amo lo sabes por amor no me dejes por el…

Lo siento Hyun Sub pero no puedo- dijo con profunda tristeza- algún día me olvidaras… veras como el tiempo cura esta herida que hoy te hago.- se acercó a él y beso su frente- adiós mi amor…- sin más ella lo dejo ahí parado solo… sin mirar atrás.

"Nunca dejas de querer la persona con la que realmente has estado enamorado.

Solo puedes aprender a vivir sin ella"

Hola Min Hi – sonrió el Song mientras su amiga de la infancia se sentaba a su lado.

Mi querido Kwan Chal- sonrió y beso su mejilla – como estas amigo?

Bien pero tan bien como tu ha pasado el tiempo que tal todo en Estados Unidos- pregunto con curiosidad moría por saber sobre el joven que esa noche acompañaba a su amiga.

Increíble amigo… he visitado muchos lugares espero algún día puedas ir a visitarme- dijo con mucha alegría ella era hermosa con tanta energía la chica ideal para el… solo que ya nada podía haber entre los dos.

Por cierto ese chico – miro hacia donde Ha Sung Soo- platicaba con Hai Ming Kun

Quién?- volteo hacia donde su amigo miraba – ah te refieres a Ha Sung Soo?- Kwan Chal asiento con la cabeza- él es mi novio- dijo en susurro sin mirarle... no era un secreto que Kwan Chal había sido novio de Min Hi ambos se habían querido mucho pero habían terminado cuando ella decidió irse a estudiar a Estados Unidos

Por qué no me sorprende- dijo Kwan Chal con una media sonrisa- eres feliz?

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa… era feliz?... no lo sabía Sung Soo le hacía sentirse bien, querida y protegida… pero nuca se había sentido más feliz que cuando pasaba sus día a lado de Kwan Chal- si lo soy- sonrió a penas… mintió porque sabía que no podía decirle la verdad eso sería engañar y mentir a Sung Soo quien le quería tanto…

"Te has dado cuenta como un corazón son como dos lágrimas al revés?"

Geum Ir Bing y Qi Shen no perdían a Gong Jo de vista ambos estaban atrapados por la belleza de la joven… cuando ella vio al pequeño que Shen tenía en brazos quedo enamorada del pequeño que siendo un recién nacido había perdido a su mama… Ir Bing no tuvo más remedio que aguantarse las ganas de hablar con la joven que no dejaba de jugar con ese pequeño que con una sonrisa se había ganado su corazón…

Mientras otro joven no dejaba de admirar la belleza de Cho Hee…- disculpe señorita bailaría con migo esta pieza- pregunto Chu Dong Sun – mientras le extendía la mano a la joven para bailar…

Ella algo temerosa acepto bailar y paso casi toda la noche acompañada del apuesto pintor quien no la dejaba sola ni un instante…

TIEMPO DESPUES…

"No tienes que prometerme la luna...

Me bastaría si solo te sentarías conmigo un rato debajo de ella"

Después de la boda de Goo Dae Hyun y Kang Hee Soo, Na Cho Hee se casó Chu Dong Sun y se fue a vivir a Francia… los amigos rara vez se hablaban era extraño después de ser inseparables pasaron a ser solo un par de extraños…

Goo Dae Hyun y Kang Hee Soo… al año de casados tuvieron a su primer hijo una hermosa hija llamada Jun Hee… tres años más tarde nació el nuevo heredero Jun Pyo…

Podías a una familia unida y amorosa… quizás el trabajo hacia que los padres no pasaran tiempo de calidad con sus hijos pero ellos hacían lo imposible por estar a su lado aunque eso no los justificara…

Por otro lado…

Na Cho Hee se había convertido de una famosa y reconocida traductora, y su ahora esposo Chu Dong Sun en un famoso pintor de Europa… hace cuatro años ella había dado a luz a su hermosa hija Ga Eul… fue un parto difícil por lo que ella ya no pudo tener más hijos… pero no necesitaban más Ga Eul eliminaba sus días…

Por su parte…

Yoon Min Ki y Jang Hae Won eran felices… el nunca supo los sentimientos de su mejor amiga pero su padre si… el sabia el dolor que tenía la joven por eso cuando le pidió consejo le dijo que se casara y que se fuera lejos para poder olvidar más rápido… él quería la joven Na Gong Jo como a una hija por eso le había dado ese consejo… cuatro años después de la boda nació Ji Hoo. El pequeño era la luz de los ojos de sus padres no había duda tenía la belleza de su madre y la sensibilidad de su padre… pero poco duro el gusto para el pequeño de tener una familia pues en un trágico accidente automovilístico cuatro años después… dejándolo a cargo de la familia de su madre donde su prima Seo Hyun se convirtió en su hermana…

Mientras…

Na Gong Jo se casó con Qi Shen y cuido al pequeño Wei Yi como si fuera su hijo… su matrimonio no duro mucho ya que al año de casados Shen murió al recibir un impacto de bala… que iba hacia su hijo… dejando al pequeño y Gong Jo solos…

Un año más tarde Gong Jon se encontró con Geum Ir Bing quien poco a poco la empezó a enamorar y la acepto con el hijo de su expareja… a los dos años el matrimonio tubo a su tercera miembro Jan Di una niña segura de sí misma y valiente… cuatro años más tarde a la familia llego el pequeño Kang San…

Pero doce años más tarde un atentado encontrar de Wei Yi cambiarían la vida de los cinco miembros de la familia haciendo que Gong Jo perdiera la movilidad de sus piernas al recibir un impacto de bala al proteger a su hijo Kang San… mientras que Jan Di sufrió una lesión en su hombro derecho al ser impactada por una bala dejándola incapaz de volver a nadar… cosa que ella degustaba… Wei Yi también tuvo que dejar la natación pues al ser alcanzado por una bala en su pie derecho el joven no pudo volver a nadar…

Por otro lado…

So Hyun Sub y Gook Eun Kyung se casaron seis meses después de la boda de Min KI y Hae Won… el motivo era evidente para todos sus amigos cercanos él se casaba por despecho… un año más tarde llego a la familia So… II Hyun el primogénito pero el pequeño era muy parecido a su madre… tres años después nació Yi Jeong el cual es el vivo retrato de su padre…

Por su parte…

Lee Jae Hwa y Hai Ming Kun se casaron tres meses después… el joven Hai dejo su cargo en la mafia haciendo un trato con su padre… donde cualquiera de sus hijos se podría casar con la persona que el escogiera… al año de casados nació la bella Zhe Zhe luz y alegría para sus padres… dos años más tarde nació la bella Young Mi… y poco tiempo después a causa de un infarto Ming Kun falleció dejando a Jae Hwa bajo la protección de su mafia…

Mientras…

Song Kwan Cha y Kim Sae Jin se dieron cuenta que se querían un año después… se casaron y tu vieron a su primogénito dos años más tarde el pequeño Woo Bin es el orgullo de su padre… es la combinación perfecta de sus padres… el sentido de la lealtad de su padre y la sensibilidad de su madre… seis años más tarde las gemelas… Min Jun y Sun Jung se unieron a la familia…

Por otro lado…

Park Min Hi y Ha Sung Soo se casaron dos años después y tu vieron a su hermosa hija Jae Kyung quien es el sol de sus padres es una niña tan inquieta tan intrépida… que nadie puede controlarla solo la pequeña Jan Di pudio mantenerla a raya…

"Por fin empezaba a superar nuestra separación y por fin empezaba a aceptar que nunca serás mío, que tienes otra pareja...

Pero hoy me has sonreído y has estropeado todo."

Quizás algún día el tiempo le daría la oportunidad al destino de arreglar el enredo que había hecho al cruzar los caminos de su corazón… nadie lo sabía acepto sus padres... quienes habían ya planificado ya el destino de sus hijos desde que ellos tenían un uno de edad y ellas recién habían nacido…

Los cuatro niños hijos de los F4 fueron criados como hombres de negocios sin saber lo que sus padres y abuelos habían decidido por ellos…

Las niñas fueron criadas por una nana Vivian las cuatro juntas como hermanas… siendo formadas como unas señoritas dela alta sociedad europea... y aprendiendo lo que la sociedad coreana espera de una buena mujer…

Lo único con lo que no contaban es que Wei Yi… el pequeño de la familia Geum aria que el destino fuera un poco más justo con sus cuatro flores de loto…

FIN…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Espero que les haya gustado y hayan entendido un poco a mi enredo… gracias por leerme y espero que lean Ángel del Destino donde podrán ver como Wei Yi ayuda sus flores de loto sin que ellas ni los F4 sepan que el destino ya ha cruzado sus caminos

Xoxox sailor tierra Xoxox


End file.
